With particular reference to the field of furniture, hinges are known which are interposed between a movable leaf and a structural frame that defines a compartment that is closed by the leaf, so as to allow the relative rotation of the leaf with respect to the frame between a closed configuration and an open configuration.
These hinges are constituted substantially by two articulated quadrilaterals, having two levers in common, and are preferably provided with elastic means for maintaining the closed configuration, so as to avoid the accidental opening of the leaf.
However, the presence of such elastic means, which are indispensable in some applications, involves a sudden closure of the leaf, which, if not accompanied, collides violently against the supporting structure, with the further risk of crushing for the users or for any objects not stored correctly in the compartment.